Dear Diary
by animechick100
Summary: A diary was the one thing you could express all of your feelings and secrets into, without anybody knowing. You would write things in that small book that nobody else knew about, because a diary, never told a secret. Or did it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! So, I decided to write another Amuto chapter story! Now, I am gonna go ahead and worn you all that school is starting for me Tuesday so I will only be able to update chapters when I am not busy with school work. So, this story will take place with Amu in highschool. I am also going to mix up the ages a little bit because if I don't, it won't come out right. There will also be some characters in Shugo Chara that won't be in my story that much but, will make appearences. Also, there are no guardian characters in this. Okay! So let's get to the ages!**

**Amu: 15**

**Ikuto: 17**

**Rima: 15**

**Nagihiko: 15**

**Tadase: 15**

**Yaya: 14**

**Kukai: 16**

**Utau: 17**

**Kairi: 14**

**Okay, now some of those characters that I just listed, like I said, won't make many appearances. Also, Amu is a new student in this story, so nobody knows her yet. Okay, let's get started! I do NOT own Shugo Chara or any characters. Please enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_My parents, little sister, and I moved to a new town yesterday morning. It was hard saying goodbye to all of my friends and all, but my mom told me I would make new friends at the new school I am going too. I really hope I do. My birthday was two months ago, so I am now a freshman in highschool. We just made it to my new home yesterday, I start school tomorrow. I guess you could say I am a little nervous, but also a little excited! I guess I should go ahead and get some rest. So, that's all for today. Goodbye!_

"Amu Hinamori, wake up!"

Honey golden eyes started to open slowly as the young girl poked her head out from under her zebra print bed covers. She let out a yawn and opened her eyes fully to make eye contact with her mother standing in her doorway. Amu stretched, making her mother sigh.

"Amu sweetie! Get up, school starts in an hour!"

That woke her up. Amu nodded, letting her mom know she was getting out of bed. That was the one thing she hated about school. Waking up at six in the morning, just to be at a hell zone by eight. Her mom nodded before walking back downstaires to probably where she always was. The kitchen.

The pinkett got out of bed and started looking through her closet to find something to wear. She had to at least make a good appearances on her first day after all, right?

She pulled out a white tanktop and a pink skirt that came with little black boots. She smiled at the outfit before leaving it out on her bed and going to the bathroom to brush her teeth and do her hair. She finished with her teeth and started brushing her hair, putting a little heart clip on the side for decorations. Yea, she knew she was in highschool, but she still loved putting little hair clips in her hair.

She came out of her bathroom and started getting dressed, being carful to put her tanktop on without messing up her hair. After a few minutes she was fully dressed with a smile on her face.

She ran downstaires and into the kitchen to find her little sister Ami sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal while her mom and dad were eating pancakes. Her dad was to busy reading the newspaper to look up at Amu so instead, her mom smiled at her.

"You look beautiful today Amu!" her mother exclaimed happily, making a small, yet bright smile form on her daughters face. Amu's dad looked away from the morning paper and at his daughter, a smile forming on his face as well.

"You do look great today Amu!" he agreed with his wife before getting teary eyed. "But please don't bring home any boys!"

That caused his wife to sigh and roll her eyes before giving Amu that 'go for it' smile, causing Amu to nod and giggle. Amu looked up at the clock before sighing, grabbing her bag from the couch and hoisting it up over her shoulders.

"Bye guys! See you later!" Amu called out before walking out the door.

"Bye sweetie! Have a great first day!" her mother called out with a bright smile.

Amu started to make her way down the sidewalk towards her new school. She could feel chills starting to go down her spine, probably due to this being her first day at a new highschool. She shook the thoughts of herself being new away and kept a brave attitude on.

While walking to school, many different thoughts started to flow through her head. Was she going to make friends at the new school? What were people going to think of her? Was she going to join any sports or school teams this year? What if she turned about being the new school nerd?! Oh no, she could not let that happen!

After a few more minutes of going through a mental breakdown with herself, she shook herself back to reality to realize she was standing in front of her school building. People were already walking past her, going into the school building, while other pushed and shoved her, talking about how she was in their way, even though there was a whole huge area for them to walk in.

Amu gulped, before putting a brave look on her face and walking through the highschool doors, ready for the excitement she was probably about to see. What she saw was more she could imagine.

Shouts were being echoed through the halls, paper balls were being thrown back in fourth, one hitting her in the back of the head to be exact. Couples were making out in corners, causing the pinketts face to turn into disgust, and a pig started to run through the hall, a boy chasing after the animal, that causing Amu to look at the pig and boy confused. Why was there a pig here?

She shook the thought away and started to make her way through the hall, pushing her self through the crowd of people. Was this what highschool was really like?

Before she thought it could get any worse, the door from someone's locker slammed open, causing it to slam her right in the face. She yelped out in pain and held her face while a loud gasp could be heard beside her.

"OH MY GOODNESS! YAYA IS SO SORRY!"

Amu slid her hands away from her face to see a small girl standing in front of her, an apologetic look shown across her face. She had bright chesnut, brown eyes and reddish, brown hair that were up in pigtails. Amu looked over to see a girl standing beside the pigtails girl. She looked very short for her age, long, wavy, blonde hair flowed down her back while her arms crossed along her chest, her golden eyes having a 'not amused' look in them.

"It looks like you knocked the words out of her Yaya.." the blonde said, causing the brunette to laugh nervously and look at Amu.

"Yaya is soooooo sorry! Yaya didn't mean to hit you in the face!" the brunette kept apologizing while Amu was in her own thoughts. Why did she keep saying 'Yaya was sorry?' she could just say 'I'm sorry?'

Like a mind reader, the blonde spoke. "Hi. I'm Rima Mashiro, and this is Yaya Yuiki. She talks in third person, if that answers your thoughts."

Shaking her head, Amu looked at Rima in shock. "You knew what I was thinking?!"

"Everybody is confused when Yaya talks to them for the first time. It's not new." Rima explained, causing Amu to nod before smiling brightly.

"Well hi! My name is Amu Hinamori! I'm new here, if you guys havn't found that out yet.." Amu told them, causing Rima to keep the same bland look on her face and Yaya to smile happily.

"Yaya and Rima can show you around if you would like!" Yaya suggested, making Rima look over at her in disbelief.

"Yaya! I didn't even say if I-

"Oh thank you guys so much!" Amu interrupted Rima happily, causing her to sigh.

"I guess I can make some time.. Mine and Yaya's first period is study hall and since today is the first day of school, what's there to study?" Rima said while Yaya nodded and grabbed hold of Amu's hand.

"Let's go then Amu!" Yaya yelled happily, dragging Amu down the hall while Rima tried her best to keep up. Amu couldn't help but smile to herself. Maybe highschool wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

**Okay! That is all for chapter one! I tried to make it as long as I could without adding to many people on the first chapter lol. I will try my best to update chapter 2 whenever I have the time and don't have homework. So, please review and tell me what you think! I love reviews lol. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! I am here with chapter 2 of this story. I want to thank everybody who left me a review on the first chapter. The reviews are what keep me writing :) So, here is the next chapter. I know I don't have to say this every chapter, but I am anyways because I don't wanna get in trouble by people for not saying it soooo, I do NOT own Shugo Chara or any characters. Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Amu tried her best not to get dizzy while she was getting dragged down the halls by, I guess you could say her new 'friend'. Her head was spinning from all the quick turns the brunette dragging her was doing, but she didn't mind. She would have to say it was kind of fun.

The bell rang for first period about a few seconds ago, signaling all of the students that they needed to get to class. So all the the dragging around Yaya did to get out of the crowd was pointless. Everything would've been fine if she would've waited a few more seconds.

So everyone was in class now, leaving just Amu, Yaya, and Rima in the hallway. It was pretty quiet, so the brake the silence, Rima spoke. "What now?"

"Yaya don't know what to show Amu first!" Yaya replied, looking over at the blonde who shrugged. Amu looked around the hallway they were in until spotting a door at the very end of the hall.

"Where does that door lead?" Amu asked, making both girls look over at her. She pointed at the door, making them both follow her hand and look at the door themselves.

"Oh! That leads outside!" Yaya said with a bright smile.

"Where all the nasty, sweaty, athletes are" Rima had to add, a bland appearence on her face while saying so. Amu nodded while looking at the door. She then smiled and looked back at them.

"How about we look around outside! I'm pretty sure I can find my away around in here anyways" Amu said, making Rima nod and Yaya smile.

"Okay! Let's go then!" Yaya squelled happily, grabbing Amu's hand and dashing down the hall and towards the door, leaving the poor blonde behind. Rima let out a low sigh before walking after them. Running for her was to much. She'd rather stick with walking and not get all sweaty.

After only a few seconds, Amu was already outside, the bright sun shining into her honey colored eyes. She looked around in amusement at all the stuff she saw. A football field, baseball field, soccer field, and what looked like a basketball court. Wow... Almost every sport was at this school.

Rima finally made her way up to the brunette and pinkett, wiping invisible sweat away from her head, making both Yaya and Amu sweatdrop at her. It wasn't really that hot out here, and she walked anyways.

"So are these all the sports they have here?" Amu asked out of curiosity, looking around at everything.

"Yep! There's also a cheer team too, but they practice inside the school" Yaya explained while Rima rolled her eyes at the fact.

"Cheerleaders are stupid. All they do is cheer in really short skirts, wanting the football and soccer players to look at them" Rima spoke while Yaya nodded. Amu looked at Rima before nodding too.

"But anyways! That is- OW!" Yaya screamed as a soccer ball slammed into the back of her head, almost sending the poor girl face first. Amu gasped in horror, asking Yaya if she was okay while Rima rolled her eyes and looked at the soccer ball. She already knew what idiot was behind her...

"Ya know, you should be more carful and not get in the way."

Amu looked over at where the voice was coming from and came into contact with bright, green eyes and messy brown hair. He had his arms crossed and had a cheerful smile on his face while standing beside Rima. Rima's face turned into disgust at how bad he stunk and took a few steps away. Amu blinked a few times and looked at the boy while Yaya glared.

"Watch where you kick that thing Kukai! Yaya wan't in your way!" the brunette spoke, crossing her arms with a pout while he chuckled.

"No need to pout."

"Well Yaya is!"

Kukai shrugged before looking over at Amu. "Yo! The names Kukai Souma! And you are?" he asked, making Amu stand there for a few seconds blinking before coming out of her daze.

"O-Oh! I'm Amu Hinamori!" she spoke, making Kukai grin brightly at her.

"Well it's nice to meetcha!" he said cheerfully.

Amu nodded while Rima still sat there with a bland look on her face. To her, this boy was not cute, even though half of the population of girls at this school thought so. Kukai always had this thing he did. You could never tell if he was flirting, or just being kind. Rima nodded in her own thoughts. Totally flirting. He probably checked girls out when they weren't looking...

"So anyways, sorry about hitting you Yaya, I'm sure your head if fine, since your so hard headed" Kukai said with a grin, making the brunette glare.

"Yaya isn't hard headed!" Yaya said, trying to argue back. Her agruement was invalid though. Amu walked over and stood beside Rima while Yaya was screaming and shouting, making Kukai just laugh at the entertaiment he was getting out of this.

"Do they always fight like this?" Amu asked, looking over at Rima who nodded.

"Yea, but they're best friends though so, they'll be fine in a few minutes" Rima said. "Even though he can be annoying so I don't know how Yaya can be best friends with that" Rima had to add, making Amu laugh a little.

"Anyways, Yaya has to go Kukai! Yaya is showing Amu around" Yaya explained, making her way over to the other two while Kukai nodded.

"Alright, well nice meeting you Amu! We should hang out sometime!" Kukai exclaimed with a bright smile before picking the soccer ball up off the ground and running back to the field. Amu nodded before looking over at Yaya and Rima.

"He was nice! Does he play soccer?" the pinkett asked, making both Yaya and Rima nod.

"Yea. He also plays baseball with his two other best friends" Yaya explained, making Amu look at her.

"Really? Who are his friends?"

"Their names are Nagihiko Fujisaki and Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He has another friend too named Tadase but he don't play sports" Yaya explained, waving her hands around while saying so.

"Tadase looks like the kind of guy that would be in the chess team" Rima spoke with a small grin, making Yaya giggle at her. Amu smiled at Rima and Yaya.

"We should go to one of Kukai's games then so I can meet his friends! O-Only if you guys want too though!" Amu said, making sure she didn't sound like she was pushing them around. Yaya nodded in agreement while Rima frowned.

"I don't wanna see that dumb, purple headed, crossdresser play a sport he looks bad at" Rima spoke making Yaya sigh and Amu blink.

"Crossdresser?"

"It's a long story" Yaya said while Rima nodded, going back to her bland look. About that time the bell rang, signaling them all to go to their next period classes.

"Well, I should get going. Thank you guys for showing me around!" Amu told them with a smile.

"No problem Amu" Rima replied while Yaya smiled brightly.

"Be sure to sit with us at lunch! Okay Amu?!" Yaya said happily while Amu nodded.

"Okay! Bye guys!" Amu said before waving and running to her next period class which was math. She made it back inside the building and went to her locker, finding where she left her bag on the floor, also the same spot where she got slammed in the face. She opened up her locker and pulled out her math book before shutting her locker back.

She turned on her heel and went to run before smacking into somebody, dropping her book on the floor. Amu shook her head and apolgized quickly and looked up at the boy she just ran into. He was much taller then her, making her having to look up just to see his face. He had dark blue hair and midnight blue eyes that she caught herself staring into. He had a tired look on his face, probably from getting up so early for school, while he looked back at her.

Amu sat there like an idiot blinking, while he bent down and picked up the math book she dropped. He then stood up straight and looked at her.

"Here.." he said, making her come out of her daze and grab the book from him.

"Uh, thank you! S-Sorry about running into you! I can be clumsy at times!" Amu spoke quickly, only making the boy nod.

"It's okay. Just be more carful next time.." he said before showing a small smile and walking down the hall to his next period class. Amu watched him walk away before gripping onto her book and making her way to math.

* * *

**Okay! That was all for this chapter! I'm sorry if you found this chapter boring. I promise to make the next chapter more funny. I also decided to add Kukai to this chapter, and also add a very amazing Ikuto at the end. I promise that there will be more Ikuto in the chapters coming up. Anyways, thank you guys all for reading and please review. I will be sure to update chapter 3 soon. Bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! I'm back! I wanna apologize for not being able to update for a little while. School has been very exhausting for me and all. But anyways, I want to thank all the people that have left me reviews and all, and because of those reviews, here is the next chapter. I do NOT own Shugo Chara or anything in it at all.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The pink haired girl walked down the hallway to her next period, which was now lunch. Her math class she just had was pretty boring but, math was never fun to her. So far Amu's first day of school was going pretty good. Hopefully nobody could ruin it for her.

Amu stood in front of the lunch room doors, letting out a yawn. Math class sure was tiring. It took almost all of the energy she had, out of her. She heard loud shouts and laughing come from the lunch room, so with a smile, she opened the door.

There was people everywhere! She couldn't even find an empty area to stand at and wait in line for her food. She pushed her way through the crowd of people, getting pushed and shoved around once and a while herself by people bigger then her.

After five minutes of searching, she found the end of the lunch line and stood there waiting to reach the food. After waiting for a few minutes, she reached the food and grabbed her a tray. She picked out milk, an apple, and what seemed like a hamburger.

She made her way through he crowd once more, looking for a table that looked like it had an available seat.

"I don't see a seat anywhere.." Amu mumbled to herself looking around. She kept a tight grasp on her tray and without thinking, turned around quickly. She then ran smack into somebody, her tray flying into the air and smashing whoever she ran into, in the face.

Amu gasped in horror as she watched her now spilt milk slide down the _boys _face. When she finally saw who the boy wearing all of her food was, she froze.

Midnight blue eyes gazed into her honey golden ones, a slight frown spreading across his face. He wiped the spilt milk off his face and pulled the different ingrediants of food that was in the burger, out of his hair.

Quickly, Amu apologized.

"Oh my goodnes! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you! I didn't see you! I wasn't paying attention! If you wanna stay mad at me I understand!" Amu said in a worried tone, not taking a single breath between any of those sentences. The blue haired boy watched her in amusement before letting out a chuckle, making Amu stop her blabbering and look at him.

"What?" she croaked out, looking up at the boy confused. He stopped chuckling and looked back at her.

"Do you not know how to shut up?" he smiled before handing Amu his tray of food. "I wouldn't go back up there for food if I was you, the lines pretty long. So, just have mine instead. I hope you like fish."

Amu blinked surprised. She looked at the tray of food with fish on it she was now holding before looking back up at him. "But what are you gonna eat?!"

"I'm not of your concern now, am I?" he said, leaning down to her level, getting what Amu thought, was too close to her face. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she gulped quietly. Amu saw a small smirk come across the boys face before he leaned away from her, standing up straight again.

"I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi by the way.." he said, getting Amu to stop blushing and look up at him.

"O-Oh! I'm Amu Hinamori!" she told him, a small smile spreading across her face, the light shade of pink still showing on her cheek.

"See ya around then Amu.." Ikuto told her, before giving her a small nod, and turning on his heel, making his way to his table with all his buddies. Amu nodded to herself before looking down at the tray of food Ikuto had given her.

...

After what seemed like forever, school finally ended. Amu threw her bag down on her bed and sat down on it, a loud sigh escaping her lips. Today was a pretty good day. She made two new friends, Yaya and Rima. They both ended up running up to Amu after school and got her number,saying that they would call when they wanted to hangout.

Amu leaned back on her bed and stared up at her ceiling. Hopefully as the school days go by she will make more friends, and no enemies. At her old school she had a ton of enemies. She didn't know why either. Amu gazed over at her desk and spotted her diary on it. She then smiled and sat up from her bed, scrambling over to her desh and sitting down.

She grabbed her fuzzy, pink pen and opened up her diary to the next blank page. She then started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_My first day of going to a new school was great. I made two new friends. I really hope I make more as the school days go by. The only mistake I feel like I made today was running smack into a boy at lunch, making my food land all over him. But he was actually okay with it. He just laughed it off. That's weird. I'm used to people yelling at me when things like that happen. Maybe this boy is different. His name is Ikuto by the way. Anyways, that's really all I have to say about my first day of highschool. So, bye-bye!_

Amu read what she wrote before her bedroom door slammed open, her little sister Ami standing in the door way.

"Sissy! Dinner is ready!" Ami said, making Amu nod.

"Okay, I'm coming."

* * *

**Okay, that is all for this chapter! First thing first! When I put the dots in the story like this ... That means I'm skipping time. Second of all when I write the Diary part, that is Amu thinking it all in her head while writing it. So that is all. I hoped you liked the little bit of Ikuto and Amu I put in it. I promise there will be more later! Also, please review! I hoped you all liked it and thanks for reading! The next chapter will be out soon! :)**


End file.
